


Decisions, Decisions

by secretsolarsystem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, I guess???, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Kissing, M/M, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, idk what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolarsystem/pseuds/secretsolarsystem
Summary: It's the same, every time: Anakin fights the Sith known as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan flirts the entire time and tries to get Anakin to join him, Anakin refuses, Obi-Wan escapes.It's the same, every time. Except this one.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 275





	Decisions, Decisions

Anakin was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that right here, right now, he needed to make a decision. He tightened his hold on his ignited lightsaber and clenched his jaw. The blue glow increased the intensity of the look he focused on the figure before him. The man - the _Sith_ \- quirked a brow in question as he held his red ‘saber in preparation to defend himself against Anakin’s attack.

The two of them had dueled many times, on many planets, for many months now, and their encounters always fell into a familiar pattern, much to Anakin’s annoyance. They would circle each other, bantering teasingly, playfully. Then the Sith - who insisted that Anakin call him his true name, Obi-Wan, for some unknown reason - would say some innuendo that would make Anakin blush and finally strike. Obi-Wan would block and evade each and every one of Anakin’s aggressive blows until Anakin was too tired to continue. (Anakin refused to think too much about why Obi-Wan never advanced on him, always staying on the defense.) Once Anakin was panting and unable to fight any longer, Obi-Wan would teasingly but sincerely entice Anakin to join him, the Dark; when Anakin would, of course, refuse, Obi-Wan would relent with another innuendo and then make his getaway. It was the same, every time.

Obi-Wan’s grace, agility, and skill allowed him to evade and escape Anakin, but Anakin knew deep down that he also allowed it. Obi-Wan’s attempts to sway Anakin had become more and more reasonable to Anakin. His criticisms of the Council and the Code started to make sense once Anakin allowed himself to really listen to them. Anakin couldn’t deny the truth in what Obi-Wan was saying, and knew that Obi-Wan was speaking from experience; during one of their encounters, the older man revealed that he himself had been a Jedi Knight before he had Fallen. This fact made it impossible for Anakin to deny the credibility Obi-Wan had, making it impossible for him to ignore the accusations Obi-Wan made against the Jedi Order.

It was the same, every time, except this one. In the time between their encounters, Anakin found his thoughts more often than not belonged to Obi-Wan. Every time he stood before the Council, he mulled over the words the Sith spoke to him, and he noticed the Council’s narrow-mindedness and secrecy. As he studied the Code and watched over what initiates and padawans were being taught, he noticed the contradictions, holes, and even dogmatism. As he trained in combat with other knights and masters, he realized they were holding back on teaching him valuable skills and stances; he would never best Obi-Wan, let alone any other Sith, at this rate. Anakin noticed these things, and began to question his allegiance. It scared him, but now the Jedi Order did, too.

Anakin also couldn’t deny that his thoughts often strayed to Obi-Wan himself. From the moment they met, Anakin was jarred by the Sith’s golden eyes, but he found the man himself undeniably handsome. His auburn hair against his pale skin made him look regal; he craved to run his hands through the fringe that rarely fell out of it’s well-kept style, to trace and scratch along his equally well-groomed facial hair. After their brief encounters, images of Obi-Wan’s powerful, graceful movements would replay in his mind and he would often find himself in a daze - he once, much to his embarrassment, caught himself _drooling_ over the man. Obi-Wan was almost always dressed in layers of tunics and robes, but in sleep Anakin’s mind ran wild with what his body must look like: compact, muscled, powerful. Anakin had, embarrassingly, dreamed of and gotten off to fantasies of that body pressed against him, holding him down, filling him in every way.

Anakin always chastised himself for his desires. How could he doubt the Order, doubt everything he believed in and fought for since he was nine? How could he desire a _Sith_? When had he stopped feeling disgust at the sight of those golden eyes? When had the crisp Coruscanti accent that once sent ice through his veins begin to make his blood feel like warm honey? When had he started to look forward to his encounters with the Sith? The longer this went on, however, the more Anakin allowed himself to lean into his doubts and desires.

Anakin needed to make a decision, and it was horrifyingly easier than he thought it would be. He disengaged his ‘saber but maintained his tense posture and intense stare. Obi-Wan disengaged his own ‘saber, relaxing his posture as his questioning expression deepened.

“Anakin?” he questioned aloud, and Anakin allowed himself to shudder at the man’s voice. He allowed himself to love the way his name sounded coming from those lips, and allowed himself to crave it over and over. Anakin clipped his ‘saber back onto his belt and slowly stalked forward. Obi-Wan straightened up, preparing for Anakin to pounce and attack him. They rarely fought hand-to-hand; Anakin knew that actually _touching_ Obi-Wan was far too distracting. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan spoke again, and Anakin audibly exhaled at the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice saying his name again.

“I’m done fighting,” Anakin finally said, surprised at how rough his voice sounded. Obi-Wan searched his face, thrown off by the change in their routine. “This ends now.” He knew he was speaking cryptically, but his brain was racing and didn’t allow more complex sentences to form.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin, you don’t have to do this,” he said, hooking his own ‘saber on his belt. He didn’t move when Anakin finally stood before him, breathing heavily. “The fighting can stop without either of us dying. I can give you anything, everything. All you have to do is join me, and I will-” Anakin cut him off with a tight embrace and a hard, heated kiss. Obi-Wan didn’t need to convince him anymore, he had made up his mind.

Once he got over the surprise of Anakin’s actions, Obi-Wan took over the kiss with a hand on the back of Anakin’s head, the other wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against his body. Anakin gasped and moaned as Obi-Wan licked into his mouth. He felt overheated, he felt like he was being claimed - he loved it. He could melt into Obi-Wan’s touch and pant into his mouth forever.

Obi-Wan broke the kiss and huffed a breathless laugh as Anakin chased his lips and pouted, eyes still shut and face flushed. “Anakin,” he breathed in awe and elation, moving his hand from the back of Anakin’s head to cup his cheek and trace his cheekbone with his thumb. “What do you want?”

Anakin let out a shaky breath, keeping his eyes shut as he replayed the kiss in his head and reveled in the feel of Obi-Wan’s touch. Obi-Wan’s question was intentionally vague, but he knew exactly what he was asking. “All of it,” he answered. “Training, power, this. You.” Anakin finally opened his eyes, immediately whimpering at the flush of Obi-Wan’s cheeks, his swollen lips, his blown pupils. He made to lean in again, but was stopped by Obi-Wan holding him still by the shoulder as he stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth fallen open.

The shock shown plainly on Obi-Wan’s face partially pulled Anakin out of his haze. “What?” he asked, now unsure. He had assumed from the innuendos that Obi-Wan wanted him in every way, and had felt that confirmed by the kiss, but the looking on his face made Anakin feel doubtful. If Obi-Wan was about to leave him panting, needy, and now unaffiliated, Anakin would strike himself with his own ‘saber on the spot out of embarrassment. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Obi-Wan finally blinked and a huge smile slowly spread across his face. He looked at Anakin as if he had hung the stars in the sky, and Anakin couldn’t help but smile as Obi-Wan pulled him into a knee-weakening kiss. The hand on his shoulder moved to his nape and Anakin moaned and pressed back to the touch. Anakin knew in that moment that he would never, ever tire of Obi-Wan’s touch, voice, presence. He would never tire of Obi-Wan. When Obi-Wan pulled away again and smiled at him, Anakin swayed towards him and smiled hazily in return. “You’re perfect, absolutely perfect,” Obi-Wan whispered and Anakin blushed fiercely.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Anakin admitted, looking at the man’s lips to avoid his intense gaze. “I couldn’t help it anymore. I can’t stand to look at the Council, I can’t believe in the Code, and now that I’ve… we’ve…” Anakin suddenly couldn’t get the words out and melted even more at Obi-Wan’s amused smile. He looked up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes once more, shaking his head. “I can’t go back.”

“Anakin, my dear one,” Obi-Wan muttered, and Anakin shuddered at the endearment. “Are you sure? Do you want to come with me, train under me?” He searched Anakin’s eyes for a moment. “Be with me?”

Anakin sighed as if all his worries and doubts finally left his body. “Yes, more than anything. I… I’m yours, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan let out a low growl at the admission, the submission, and Anakin whimpered. “I’m yours,” he repeated, meaning it with his entire being.

“Oh my dear, and I am yours,” Obi-Wan said roughly and Anakin’s eyes fluttered shut as Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his neck. “I must say,” Obi-Wan added, “gold looks beautiful on you.” Anakin’s eyes shot open and he was met with Obi-Wan smiling smugly at him.

“Did they - are they?” Anakin stuttered and Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin considered for a moment how this made him feel. He was scared of Obi-Wan’s at first, but then it turned to intrigue. Eventually, when he began to acknowledge how much he wanted Obi-Wan, he loved his eyes. They were a deep, molten gold that accentuated the auburn of his hair and the paleness of his skin. They were striking, they were intense, they were calculating, they were powerful, they were knowing, they were beautiful; they were just like Obi-Wan himself.

And now Anakin had the same eyes; it seemed like a big responsibility, but Anakin knew it wasn’t. He wasn’t just a Dark Sider, a Sith - he was Obi-Wan’s apprentice. He was Obi-Wan’s. His eyes didn’t symbolize his Fall, but his freedom. He decided that he loved his new eyes, and he bore a wide smile to show that. Obi-Wan smiled, relief showing across his face.

“What color were your eyes before?” Anakin wondered aloud. Anakin already knew he wouldn’t miss his own blue ones looking back at him in the mirror. He didn’t hate him, but he knew that seeing gold ones in their place would only make him think of his newfound freedom, power, and of Obi-Wan.

“Blue. Not nearly as lovely yours,” Obi-Wan answered, slowly looking at the entirety of Anakin’s face as though he were trying to memorize every detail. Anakin blushed under the attention. “I am looking forward to our new alliance, Anakin. You are so incredibly powerful and talented. When we complete your training, you could bring the galaxy to your feet with a wave of your hand.” Obi-Wan sounded like he was dreaming as he spoke.

“To my feet?” Anakin repeated. He imagined it. The Order, the Senate, dispersed and under his control. Legions of soldiers enforcing his rule throughout the galaxy. The freedom and power to do what he wanted, be what he wanted.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed, leaning forward. Anakin shuddered as the man trailed kisses along his jaw and neck, his hand moving to scratch at his nape. Anakin revisited his fantasy, this time seeing Obi-Wan by his side. Obi-Wan would know exactly how to rule; he would be firm, wise, and just. He could persuade anyone to do just about anything with his charm and words alone. Anakin felt a thrill at the idea of being the muscles to Obi-Wan’s brains. Of course Obi-Wan was a skilled fighter, better than Anakin currently, but the thought suddenly took hold of his mind. He could see it clearly:

_The people Obi-Wan was negotiating with would be stubborn in their refusal to submit. Obi-Wan would keep his face calm and neutral, as always, while Anakin would glare as he stood behind Obi-Wan’s chair - no, his throne._

_“It really is unfortunate that you don’t wish to cooperate,” Obi-Wan would tsk, shaking his head. Anakin would tense, silently asking permission, which Obi-Wan would graciously give with careless wave of his hand. He was always so generous when it came to Anakin._

_Anakin would aggressively and efficiently massacre all of them, smiling as he took delight in killing. When he would finish, he would look over and meet Obi-Wan’s satisfied smile. Overwhelmed with adrenaline and lust, he would stalk over and drop to his knees, dark robes soaked in blood and golden eyes begging. And because he was so generous, Obi-Wan would smile and cup Anakin’s face before nodding, and Anakin would eagerly pull on Obi-Wan’s pants so he could-_

Anakin gasped as arousal shot through his body. “No,” he moaned. Obi-Wan pulled back with a questioning look as Anakin’s brain struggled to form words. “I’d rather bring it to your feet, Master,” he said, the last word a slip. However unintentional its utterance was, he meant it. He truly was Obi-Wan’s in every way.

Obi-Wan groaned and Anakin was pulled into another intense kiss. He felt like he was floating, dreaming. He was thrilled at the prospect of this being the rest of his life. “You’re going to be amazing,” Obi-Wan breathed when he pulled away, “you are amazing.”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, hating how it came out as a whine, “don’t you have a ship or something? Can we go? Now?” Anakin looked between Obi-Wan’s eyes, biting his lip as Obi-Wan smirked.

“Eager, my apprentice?” Obi-Wan said and Anakin could see how much Obi-Wan loved calling him ‘apprentice’ and Anakin whimpered at being called Obi-Wan’s.

“You could say that,” Anakin breathed.

“Have you dreamed about it? About me, about us?” Obi-Wan asked, just as breathless as Anakin. Anakin hummed as he nodded, eyes fixated on Obi-Wan’s. “Oh, my dear one,” Obi-Wan groaned and leaned forward to speak against Anakin’s lips, “I promise to make those dreams come true. All of them.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin whimpered. “Thank you Master.” Relief and ecstasy rolled through him as Obi-Wan’s tongue claimed his mouth and his hands grasped his hips to bring their hips together more forcefully. Just as Anakin was going to beg Obi-Wan for more, his comm went off. He froze as Obi-Wan pulled back, watching Anakin.

Anakin watched Obi-Wan watch him, and Obi-Wan chuckled. “Well?” he questioned. It came off nonchalantly, but Anakin knew what he was asking. _Are you going to answer it, and renounce yourself? Or are you going to change your mind and leave me?_ Anakin maintained eye contact as he pulled out his comm and dropped it to the floor before stepping on it, breaking it into pieces. Both of them kept their eyes locked as they smiled at each other.

“Alright, my dear apprentice, let’s go conquer a galaxy,” Obi-Wan said, letting go of Anakin and offering his hand. Offering everything. Taking Obi-Wan’s hand was possibly the easiest decision Anakin had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! I'm working on another obikin one-shot (and it's really hard for me to write???) but I miss posting so accept please this one I wrote back in May LOL
> 
> let me know what ya think! I'm a sucker for Sith!Obi-Wan <3


End file.
